plus jamais loin de toi
by Elythie
Summary: "Avant, j'étais un shinigami remplaçant...Maintenant je ne suis plus rien... Je n'espère que te revoir."


**Plus jamais loin de toi**

Ichigo était installé à un bar, une coupelle de saké posée face à lui, il regardait l'alcool d'un œil vide avant de l'avaler cul sec. Il se resservit. Il pensait, à son avenir qui pour lui n'avait rien d'excitant. En effet, son travail au commissariat était d'un ennuie, cela faisait déjà 2 ans qu'il travaillait à ce poste et on ne lui confiait jamais rien de palpitant. Mais ce qui l'agacé par de dessus tout c'était ses collègues, hormis Tatsuki -mais elle venait d'être transférée dans un autre département-, car ils n'avaient aucune ambition, ils jouaient aux cartes pendant le service et leur seul centre d'intérêt dans la vie n'était que le sport et leur famille -parfois leur maîtresse-. Bref son travail n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. De plus, il enchaînait conquête sur conquête ne trouvant jamais la femme qu'il lui faut. Elles étaient soit trop timide, soit frigide au lit, ou encore trop impatiente, celles-là, il en avait par dessus la tête de ces femmes qui se croient tout de suite la bague au doigt et une tripoté de chiards en couche culotte. A cause d'une d'entre elle, alors qu'il était en étude, il avait du trouver un autre appartement, changer de numéro de portable et partir faire un stage à l'étranger pour éviter de se faire harceler par cette femme. Et ce soir il venait d'apprendre qu'après seulement trois mois de relation, sa copine voulait emménager avec lui, mais il n'en avait aucune envie ! Il était bien chez lui pénard, seul, sans personne pour lui dire de faire telle ou telle chose. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, s'il continuait comme ça, à ne jamais s'engager concrètement, à chercher _ce _typefemme en particulier, il finirait seul. Mais le problème c'est qu'après toutes ces années il n'avait toujours pas réussi à _l'_oublier, à _la_ laisser partir de sa vie, la preuve est que sur une des serviettes en papier du bar, il avait dessiné la tête fantaisiste d'un lapin, aujourd'hui disparue des magasins de jouets...

Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer ce soir ! Il se sentait tellement vide, alors qu'avant sa vie était dangereuse mais tellement palpitante et surtout il avait un but ! C'était ça son problème, il vivait dans le passé perpétuellement. Depuis qu'il _l_'avait rencontrée 10 ans plutôt, sa vie avait basculée plus du côté des morts que du côté des vivants. Tout cela lui manquait, les combats, cette puissance, Zangetsu, la soul society et surtout _elle._ Ils s'étaient aimés peu de temps, du moins ils s'en étaient aperçus trop tard, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à échanger un maladroit baiser à l'abri des regards avant qu'il ne perde tous ses pouvoirs et qu'elle ne se volatilise sous ses yeux.

Avec le temps il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs de shinigami, mais il ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de la revoir : mourir. Mais il était bien trop lâche pour cela et puis il ne savait pas s'il allait garder des souvenirs, s'il pourrait redevenir shinigami. Trop de questions sans réponse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne chaussée de petits talons noirs était entrée dans le bar presque désert à cette heure.

_Bienvenue ! S'exclama le barman enthousiaste.

La jeune femme lui fit une légère révérence, souriant avec nostalgie. Puis elle resta plantée là au milieu de l'allée, à détailler le jeune homme accoudé au bar. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé, certes il avait grandi encore, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long, son visage avait perdu sa rondeur enfantine, une barbe naissait sur ses joues, ses épaules étaient plus carrées, il portait une chemise avec des manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes mais qui laisse deviner une musculature fine, sa veste posée sur le tabouret à côté, son holster sous l'aisselle droite l'a renseigna sur son métier. Elle ne pu que constater qu'il avait la classe, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement.

Cependant, lorsqu'il porta la coupelle de saké à ses lèvres son visage se voila, ses yeux étaient vides comme s'il n'était plus ici, dans ce monde ci. Mais ailleurs... Elle avança de quelques pas puis se stoppa à un mètre de lui comme pour se convaincre que c'était bien lui. Il lui paraissait tellement triste ! Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer...

_Bonsoir Ichigo... dit-elle d'une voix émue

L'intéressé mis un certain temps avant de comprendre la phrase, cette voix lui paraissait à la fois familière et lointaine, comme si elle était enfouie dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire. Mais lorsqu'il mit un nom sur cette voix, il ne pouvait y croire, c'était impossible, l'alcool lui jouait des tours ! Mais quels tours bien cruels ! Mais le doute était là, soudain il pris conscience de _son_ reiatsu. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, s'en était intenable car s'il se trompait son cœur saignerait davantage. Il ferma les yeux et se détourna lentement vers la personne, il inspira profondément puis soudain ouvrit les paupières.

La femme en face de lui le frappa par son physique ! Elle lui ressemblait tellement mais était plus féminine. Elle était petite aussi, ses cheveux noirs étaient retenue par une pince, mais il y avait toujours cette mèche folle qui lui barrait le front et se séparait en deux, une pour chaque joue. Ses yeux était les même grands, semblables à des lapis-lazuli. Sa robe noire bustier avait une bande de tissus qui entourait son haut du corps et ses épaules, au creux de sa clavicule droite une grosse fleur noire. Il agrippa le rebord du bar et descendit prudemment du tabouret. Il fit glisser son regard vers le bas, la robe soulignait sa taille fine, les courbes de ses hanches et de ses cuisses, elle s'arrêtait juste aux dessus de ses genoux et était légèrement fendue de chaque côté pour plus d'aise dans les mouvements, ses mollets étaient légèrement galbés, ses pieds menus étaient dans des escarpins laqués noirs. Elle fit un pas en avant.

Ils se dévisagèrent prenant le temps de s'apprivoiser après tant d'années de séparation. A cet instant plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils n'étaient que deux à essayer de savoir si tout ceci était bien réel ! Lentement ils prenaient confiance, par le regard ils se reliaient, se comprenaient... Ichigo s'avança jusqu'à se qu'ils se frôlent. Il baissa la tête, elle leva ses yeux brillants vers lui et s'humecta ses lèvres sèches. Il lui caressa délicatement le bras et lui prit la main.

_C'est vraiment toi Rukia ? Interrogea t-il dans un murmure anxieux en la regardant dans les yeux

_Oui, c'est bien moi... Ichigo. Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ferma les yeux, l'attira brusquement dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos et agrippa fermement sa chemise. Ils étaient si émus l'un l'autre qu'ils retenaient leurs larmes de couler.

_Rukia... Rukia... Rukia tu m'as tant manqué. Répétait-il en l'enlaçant

_Moi aussi, Ichigo.

Après quelques minutes, Ichigo desserra son étreinte et l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui.

_Par quel miracle es-tu ici ! S'exclama le jeune policier qui n'en revenait toujours pas

_Je suis en vacances enfin. Donc j'en ai profité pour te rendre une petite visite mais honnêtement je ne pensais pas te revoir autant changer. Affirma-t-elle un peu surexcitée.

_Je te signal que toi aussi !

_Pas autant que toi tu es devenue un homme maintenant !

Elle rougie légèrement à ses paroles, il lui sourit tendrement.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Murmure t-elle en détourant légèrement la tête.

_Pourquoi ? Ça fait si longtemps que l'on s'est pas vu toi aussi tu as changée, tu es devenue plus féminine. Déclare t-il la tête dans les bras sur le bars en la regardant intensément.

_Paysan ! Marmonne t-elle gênée

_Alors qu'as-tu fais pendant toutes ses années ?

_Et bien...

Cela leur était si bon de se revoir enfin après toute ses années. Ils réapprirent à se connaître ensemble au fil des questions, au fils des enchaînements de phrase, se désaltérant parfois. Tout au long de la discutions il apprit que le gotei 13 n'avait pas beaucoup changé, qu'elle était toujours lieutenant, que c'était la première fois qu'elle retournait sur terre, que Rengi était devenu un capitaine, que son frère s'était trouvé une nouvelle et charmante épouse -qui était son nouveau lieutenant-, que Toshiro voulait revoir Karin, que Kenpachi voulait toujours le combattre de nouveau... Et elle apprit ce que sont devenus Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, ses sœurs, son père et tous les autres, mais il parla très peu de lui, à son grand regret. Mais surtout ils rirent en se remémorant leur aventure, ils continuèrent de discuter dans la rue quand le bar ferma. Ils arpentèrent les rues sans but fixe. Soudain Ichigo reçu un appel :

_Allô ?

_Mon cœur, as-tu réfléchie à ma proposition d'habiter ensemble ? Demande une voix enjouée au bout du fil

_Keiko ? Non, ma réponse est toujours la même c'est non ! Et je suis occupé là, on en reparlera plus tard.

_Mais...

_C'est mon dernier mot, il est hors de question que nous habitions ensem...ble.

_...

Ichigo n'écoutait déjà plus, il regardait le visage de Rukia se fermer, il lui raccrocha au nez. Il lui prit les épaules pour être face à elle

_hé ! Qu'est qui ne va pas ? Demande t-il inquiet

Sa respiration était saccadée comme si elle essayait de se calmer.

_Non c'est rien, j'ai... j'ai juste eu tord de penser que tu m'aurais attendue toute ces années. Mais c'est vrai, je suis bête, ici le temps est bien plus court qu'à la soul society. Je...

Le portable se mit de nouveau à vibrer, mais Ichigo ne fit rien, il regardait profondément Rukia. Il l'a sondée.

_Tu devrais décrocher...murmura t-elle alors que des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues.

Ichigo mis sa main dans sa poche et sortit le portable au moment où il ouvrit le clapet , il sentit Rukia qui voulait partir, il raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et lui lança un regard sévère.

_Ichigo ? Mais qu'est ce que...

_Tais toi et écoute moi ! Ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix sans appel.

_...

_Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu croies, il est hors de question que je m'engage d'avantage dans cette relation...

_Ichi...

_Je déteste faire ça par téléphone mais si je vais te voir maintenant, je ne la reverrais plus jamais et j'ai suffisamment attendu ces dix dernières années pour me permettre de tout gâcher... C'est fini entre nous.

_... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre...

_Je suis déso...

_Non surtout ne soit pas désolé ! C'est pire encore ! Tu m'entends pire encore ! Hurle t-elle dans le combiné alors qu'elle sanglote. Je... t'aime vraiment.

_J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant. Adieu.

_Ichi...

Il raccrocha et éteignit son portable sous les yeux de Rukia le rangea, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé une autre femme avant. Rukia trop choquée ne répondit pas à son baiser. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta et lui pris le visage entre ses deux mains.

_Certes je ne t'ai pas attendue pour sortir avec d'autres femmes mais cela ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas de toi ! Je ne désire que toi depuis toutes ses années ! Mais comprends moi c'était si dure tu n'étais plus là, c'était comme si j'avais rêvé ces quelques mois. J'ai voulu t'oublier mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé, à chaque fois c'était pire encore car elles avaient tant de défauts à mes yeux alors que toi tu n'en avais pas ! Ma vie ici n'a plus de goût, je suis un lion en cage ! Je trouve cette vie ennuyante à souhait ! Je voudrais être mort pour pouvoir être à la soul society pour être shinigami, pour être à vos côtés, à tes côtés ! Je...

Rukia l'arrêta avec ses doigts.

_Moi aussi j'ai voulu t'oublier c'était tellement douloureux de ne plus te voir, on m'interdisait même de revenir ici ! Aucun homme du seireitag n'a fait battre mon coeur comme toi... je ne ressentais rien dans leur bras, pire j'imaginais les tiens alors que j'étais dans les leurs, douce torture que je m'infligeais. Mais j'ai décidé qu'il était tant d'agir ! Je me languissais de toi à un point que mon frère a pris pitié de moi et a convaincu le commandant en chef de me laisser partir ! Je ne veux plus te quitter Ichigo, c'est bien trop douloureux...

_Je sais, je sais... lui souffle t-il à l'oreille en la berçant. Je sais...

La pluie se mit à tomber drue, Ichigo enleva sa veste et la mis au dessus de leur tête jusqu'à qu'ils puissent s'abriter sous un porche. Ichigo secouait sa veste quand Rukia lui prit le menton et sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassa, au fur et à mesure le baiser devenait moins chaste. Ils s'embrassait encore et toujours jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ils reprenaient leur respiration et recommençaient encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés -s'ils l'étaient un jour-. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et il déposa ses lèvres avides dans son cou, la chaleur du désir les gagnait tous deux, leur faisant perdre la raison. Il la poussa assez brusquement, sans le vouloir, contre la sonnette qui hurla mais ils n'en avaient cure. Elle se réappropria ces lèvres, les mordilla, les lécha avant de s'introduire pleine d'assurance. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement, dix ans de désirs inassouvies, trop peu insatisfaits par leur conquêtes précédentes. Ils étaient comme des animaux enragés, dirigés par leur pulsions, incapables de réfléchir convenablement à la situation, car ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

En effet, les habitants de la maisons commençaient à s'agiter. Une voiture passa dans la rue et roula dans une flaque nouvellement formée, l'eau les éclaboussa leur faisant reprendre leur esprit pour un temps. Ils analysèrent la situation rapidement et lorsqu'ils entendirent la clé dans la serrure de la porte, ils coururent à toute jambe, les doigts liés, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme pesta contre eux. Tout en courant, ils rigolaient, comme s'ils étaient retournés dix ans arrière, comme s'ils reprenaient là où leur relation s'était arrêtée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils rigolaient toujours, ils se calmèrent et reprirent leur délicieux ballet dans l'opéra buccale, mais cette fois ils y allaient plus doucement, comme s'ils voulaient faire durer cette instant et l'apprécier éternellement. Malheureusement, le portable de Rukia sonna. Elle attendit plusieurs sonneries pour reprendre contenance, puis décrocha.

_Allo... dit-elle d'une voix encore essoufflée

_Rukia je t'appelle pour savoir quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Demande une voix profonde

_Onii-sama, je ne pense pas rentrer ce soir chez Urahara, on a trop de chose à se dire.

A l'autre bout, le capitaine de la septième division soupira.

_Je n'irais pas vérifiais ce que tu fais mais n'oublie pas que tu n'as que trois jours. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit onii-sama... merci pour tout.

Elle éteignit son portable et le rangea dans son sac à main.

_Mon appart n'est pas très loin, veux-tu y aller ? Demande t-il en collant son front contre le sien.

_Montre moi le chemin... susurra t-elle d'une voix sensuelle avec un air mutin peint sur le visage.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, pour abaisser sa garde, puis il lui prit les jambes et la porta jusqu'au petit appartement. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire donc elle s'amusait à lui mordiller, lécher le lobe de l'oreille et elle fut satisfaite des quelques frissons qu'elle lui soutira.

Arrivé à l'appartement, il la lâcha sans ménagement sur le canapé.

_Tu veux à boire ? Interrogea t-il par politesse

_Ichigo... gronde t-elle doucement. Je ne suis pas sûre que ton pantalon résiste plus longtemps avant de se déchirer.

_Très bien oublions la courtoisie, passons tout de suite aux desserts...

Elle lui offrit un sourire mutin, elle alluma la lampe à pied pour faire une ambiance tamisée. Il éteignit la lumière principale et tout en s'approchant d'elle il déboutonna avec une lenteur insupportable sa chemise. Elle l'accueillit entre ses bras à genoux sur le canapé, il l'embrassa doucement, doucement... Et puis...

Pendant, trois jours et trois nuits, ils firent l'amour autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Parfois lentement, parfois sauvagement, dans différentes positions, dans différentes pièces, mais toujours avec passion. Se faisant livrer quand ils avaient faim, prenant leur douche ensemble, partageant des moments intimes ensembles, discutant pour une fois de l'avenir. Ils vivaient au jour le jour sans s'inquiétait de rien, ni du boulot séché, ni du temps dehors, ni de la faim parfois ou du sommeil. Seul comptait _eux_, ensemble.

Et les trois jours passèrent, il lui fallut rentrer. Ils s'aimèrent une dernière fois avant leur nouvelle rencontre indéterminée. Il la raccompagna jusqu'au magasin, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois qu'importe si ça dérangeaient les autres, elle passa le portail avec son frère...

Sur le chemin du retour, Ichigo était déconnecté de la réalité, il ne réalisait pas qu'elle était partie. Mais c'est lorsqu'il rentra chez _eux _qu'il comprit : cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, il ne se sentait plus chez lui ici. Dans sa tête il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il alla visiter toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, leur expliquant la situation. Tous comprirent même s'ils étaient tristes de ne plus le voir -et ils l'espéraient tous- après un très long moment.

Il se rendit chez Urahara, lui serait comment faire, il avait déjà sa petite idée, mais il ne voulait que personne n'ait des ennuies à cause de lui. Il espérait que Kon aime son nouveau corps. La chaîne brisée, il se transforma en un papillon noir...


End file.
